Harry potter and the Moonlight princess
by ryanunmole123
Summary: Serena is betrayed by her Senshi and is forced to spread out into the world of Magic. Where she meets Harry, a wizard who is a student at Hogwarts school, and Serena is sent to that same school. And together share an unbreakable bond.
1. New Things

Unexpected Things

DISCLAIMER: sadly I don't own any of the mentioned characters, I wish. Their respective owners own these characters; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Naoko Takeushi own Sailor moon. No need to sue!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena walked toward the stairs of Rei's shrine. But this time she was early, ''finally I'm early for once'' said happily. She walked up the stairs seeing nothing except the leaves blowing in the wind, suddenly she heard some people breathing quite heavily. '' Ooooow Rei's doing something'' she whispered while walking towards the cupboard. All of a sudden she flung opened the door and saw, Rei and Mamoru making out each other and Mamoru half naked.

'' So this is what you do when I'm not around'' '' I trusted you, especially you Mamoru'' Said Serena while tears flooding down her face.

'' Serena this isn't what you think'' said Mamoru putting his top on. Serena walked forward toward him ''TRIAP'' Serena slapped Mamoru. Suddenly the sky started to go grey and rain and lighting started to crash on the roof, which could be heard a mile away. Serena ran out of the shrine crying, while running down the stairs, her broach started to glow.

And her crystal came out she stopped and stared at it suddenly her eyes started to glow and suddenly a huge bright light went directly from Serena to the sky. And then Serena shot out fire at the trees along the path, then she made a crack on the ground and pulled up the lava and held the lava up like a flood.

It gathered more and more till it was like a tsunami then she pushed it went directly at the shrine. It was hurdling towards the shrine when unexpectedly a voice said '' TIME FREZZE'' a voice called out in the darkness. Suddenly Sailor Pluto stepped out and walked towards Serena who was breathing very heavily, ''Princess, remember you've still got friends'

' ''remember you've got friends in England, you probably don't remember because you only three.'' Suddenly Serena's eyes suddenly started to fade back to her normal colour, '' if you stop this I'll take you different world and you can change your name and everything

(Except Serena I meant the Last one) ''want about Mamoru, and the others especially, Reni'' said Serena still half crying. ''I'll change the future for you'' said Pluto in a stern voice.

''That's the best, plus every time I messed up it will just be redone '' said Serena looking what she has done. ''I'll meet you at Juuban park, tomorrow so start packing today.'' Said Pluto walking away.

''But what about these pow-'' she was cut by Pluto saying ''you will learn how to control them at Hogwarts'' suddenly there was a light that blinded Serena. It was the sunset, then the street lights went on

Serena was walking down the road when these five men came and started to say '' hey sweetie, how you doing!''

To be continued...

Finally finish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And by the way you know that thing from the avatar THAT'S ONLY THING FROM THE AVATAR I just so wanted to do it sorry...

Anyway this question is kind of a spoiler for like the next 6 chapters

**Which one should make Harry jealous?????????????**

**Neville **

**Ron **

**Any ****way please**** review!!!!!!!**

**Peace**

**Ryan Unmole!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Attack

DISCLAIMER: sadly I don't own any of the mentioned characters, I wish. Their respective owners own these characters, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Naoko Takeushi owns Sailor moon. I wish I thought of it!!!! Oh thanks by the way

**MoonBunny777 **for your review

**Recap**

**Serena went to the shrine to find ****mamoru and Rei making out, Serena finds out that's she has a new power, suddenly Pluto appears and offers her a new life. Then ****when Serena was walking home som****e goons started to follow her, let's see what happens next on**_** HARRY POTTER AND THE MOONLIGHT PRINCESS**_

_

* * *

_

_"_Hey sweetie, how you doing "a man said to Serena, " you wanna come home with me " said a men trying to get closer to her."Moon eternal make-up" suddenly there was a light and feathers everywhere.

"I'm sailor moon and... well whatever" said Sailor moon trying think of something. Suddenly she started to fight every one of them and succeeded.

Suddenly out of nowhere came out a short man with tatty clothes stepped out of the darkness, and started to clap "very well handled, Moon princess" he said while taking a short wooden stick out of his robes.''

Avadakadba'' he said while a green flame shot out at Sailor moon. Sailor moon stood there thinking of something to do while the green flame was shooting directly at her.

Suddenly a man with ginger hair, an dark purple hat, and robes came to her rescue, and pushed her out of the way causing both of them to fall on each other and missing the attack.

Gradually of them got up. "Wormtail" he said in anger. "Awww Wesley" "is it?" Wormtail said back to him. "We'll meet again taking his wand and disappearing into thin air. "Sailor moon it's an honour to meet you!'' "I'm Arthur, Arthur Weasely" he said while handing his hand out to her.

"Konichiwa" she said in Japanese, "excuse me" he said in English. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant hello" "Who was that guy, and why... That stick he pointed at me did have powers'' she questioned. "Let's take you to Setsuna" he said while helping her up.

"Oh my god!" "Princess, what has happened to you" she said while seeing the state of her princess.

"What happened, Arthur!" she said with her face going red like she was gonna thrash him. "Wormtail" all of a sudden Setsuna said "Oh...", plus gasping but trying to hide it so she looked away from Usagi.

"You'll stay with me, I'll clear your families and the sailor scouts brain and you will go to Hogwarts tomorrow itself." Setsuna said strongly while pointing up the steps. "You'll have to tell her sooner or later" Mr.Weaseley said in a serious face. "Especially we have to tell about Harry..."

"Come Hermione were getting late, we have to get to history for magical creatures!" said Ron (I know that's not a class but I need it for the stories) "Okay I'm coming" "Mr. Bossy boots" shouted Hermione while quickly putting on her shoes.

Somewhere in the middle of England

"Master I've seen the girl's power, it's strong." "What else should I do?'' said Wormtail. "We'll need her blood." Said an eerie voice that echoed in the room


	3. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: sadly I don't own any of the mentioned characters, I wish. Their respective owners own these characters, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Naoko Takeushi owns Sailor moon. I wish I thought of it!!!!

_**And now its gonna be a bit of a musical because I'm gonna add songs so you can'**__**t really get into the mood**__** without the song so search the song anywhere or you won't get in the mood.**____**AND I'M GONNA DO THIS FOR EVERY CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Serena, Serena WAKE UP!" said Setsuna taking the cover off Serena, _"hmmm um yeah 5 minutes" _said Serena pulling back the cover. "Come on Serena we have to get you to... England" said Setsuna pulling back the cover. Suddenly Serena jumped out of bed and, then went in the bathroom and got changed all at once. "Serena ready for take off!'' Serena got up, "Come on let's get to the airport." Said Setsuna trying not to cry, "Yeah I'll be a minute"

"Okay but hurry up" said Setsuna going down the stairs, Serena turned around and saw a little locket glistening in the light. She walked toward it and picked it up, then opened it suddenly there was a soft a soft melody that filled the room.

And inside was a picture of Darien, she looked at it closely then took it to the candle. She then said "I forgive you, but now you're not part of my life" then she let fall in the fire Darien's face crippled in to dust. She took the locket and turned it around, there was _Darien and Serena_but then the words faded away.

**(Too little too late, By Jojo)**

**"**Come on Serena" said Setsuna closing the car door, "Coming" said Serena looking back at the picture fading to dust.

**"**Okay, every one stand around the circle."Said Hagrid putting dust on the circle with a huge star on. "Hagrid what are we doing?" asked Hermione while staring at the circle. "Well Hermione this is a '_Soul Finder' _it finds your soul mate"said Hagrid staring at Harry. "What" Harry questioned he said straight when he saw Hagrid staring at him.

"Nothing" said Hagrid said but nearly laughing."Anyway who wants to try first?" said Hagrid to everybody, nobody answered. "Ok I'll have to pick one" "Ummm... Harry you'll do it" said Hagrid."All you have to think of a true love you desire" said Hagrid pushing him in the circle.

"No Hagrid!" "Please" said Harry trying to push back. "WAGH!" said Harry as he was forced into the circle causing him to trip. "I guess I better do it then" said harry mentally, "Just close your eyes and think of her" said Hagrid getting an old book. Harry closed his eyes and started to think. Suddenly Hagrid called out an incantation

_**Fire water, light and dar**__**k**_

_**Show Harry his love from above**_

**(I hope that rhymes)**

__

**"**Setsuna where's Hog-"but was cut by a huge glow and she disappeared, out of the blue a girl with blond hair started to fall from the sky. "Wagh" suddenly she fell right in to Harry's hand. They both stared at each other so did everyone else, "Hey" she said then suddenly she fainted.

**In the ****G****reat hall ****(3 hours later)**

"Did ya hear about the girl who fell from the sky" "Yeah" whispers filled the great hall after the fall from the mysterious girl who fell from the sky. "Hush everyone, thank you" said a kind voice coming from the top of the hall. "Everyone, I know you are all startled about the event that has happened today" said Albus Dumbledore.

"And Madam Promfey (I think that's her name) is examining the girl as we speak" he said while telling a teacher from the back of the hall to come forward. Madam Promfey walked up the room and stood next to Dumbledore whispering.

"Well everyone the girl, is ok and we just found out that she is joining us tomorrow!" and I want you all to help her feel welcome here!" "Anyway let the feast begin!"

The next day everyone exciting about seeing the girl, especially Harry. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the great Hall after eating their breakfast, "So you know the girl yesterday, you think she's single." Said Ron. "HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Harry said nearly getting his wand.

Everyone turned around to see what was happening, "HARRY!" shouted Hermione. "Let go of him!" Hermione said pushing Harry back because Ron was choking. "Mr Potter let go of Mr. Weasely immediately!"

Said Professor McGonigal, after a while of pushing and shoving Ron finally was free from Harry's grasp. "Mr Potter go to Professor Dumbledore's office now!" said Professor McGonigal pointing her hand out. As Harry walked through the Hall everyone stared at him and making faces.

Harry was just turning the corner when he bumped into the Dumbledore, "Oh hello Harry." He said cheerfully. "Where are you going?" he asked, "Oh well I was coming to see you." He said holding back to say it.

"Why?" "Well I got in a fight with... Ron." He said. "Why, he's your best friend?" he said not believing it. "Well it's about the girl, that fell from the sky." Harry said hesitating what he would do.

"Well, Harry I'll let you off this time but next time I won't" "And say sorry to Ron." Dumbledore said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Oh by the way can you go feed my owl, Star." (That name just popped up in my head) "Yes sir" Harry said while walking up the stairs.

Harry opened the door to see a girl with a Pink tank top and white skirt, and golden hair shaped in odangoes feeding the a white owl in a golden cage. Harry was about to say something but didn't.

He just stayed there staring at her glowing face, all of sudden she turned around causing Serena's hair to go in Harry's eye (first time I said her name finally!)

"Ow!" Harry said as he rubbed his eye, "Oh I'm so sorry." Said Serena pushing his hand and blowing his eye gently, they both stared each other for about a minute.

The Serena said "Sorry about landing on you the other day, Serena" she said giving her arm out to him. "Harry" he said while returning the hand, "Oh and sorry about my hair I promise to make it shorter" she said while hair over her shoulder showing him.

"No, you're perfect" he said while looking in her blue eyes, "Excuse me?" she said stepping back. "I- I mean your hair." He said scratching his head. Serena started to giggle, "Anyway do you know your way around the school?" Harry said looking eager.

"No, I need to go to these classes and I don't know where they are" Serena said while looking at her timetable. Then I'll be your guide he said while opening the door, "Thank you" she said while walking through it.

"Master she has reached England what should we do?" Wormtail said to Voldemort (First time I've said his name too!) Voldemort looked in the fire in the fireplace revealing Serena and Harry talking and walking down the hall.

"We will attack her... and take the Imperial Crystal!" then he laughed that filled the Riddle House with a cold atmosphere.

Finally done whoa that took me ages, I might make the other chapter longer if I'm in the mood and all that. Anyway everyone who likes Ron out there Harry's gonna apologize for what he's done I told him to. And you know this is supposed to be HP/SM fic I'm gonna add one thing from a film I think I'm gonna add Michael Myers from Halloween I know that must be weird but I have a good Idea!!!!!!!!

Well Hope you had a good time reading this chapter

This is,

**Ryan Unmole**

** Peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Company:**

**Phoenix Productions**


	4. Friend Or Foe

DISCLAIMER: WAGH!! For some strange reason I don't own sailor moon or Harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling and more!! By the way I might not use Serena's sailor moon powers that much but will try to! Sorry guys this fic is so late it's just that my internet didn't work so sorry. My new theme music video is California so download the song and listen to it.

**(California, O.C disc one)**

Serena sat on her windowsill staring down at the lake and the fields out of Hogwarts gate's "What a beautiful place." She whispered as she felt the cold breeze flow around her Hair, She was about to close it when she saw a figure in a black suite and a white mask standing on a hill.

**(Halloween music Theme)**

He then took out a knife that shone in the moonlight, and then he started to walk towards the castle. Serena quickly but quietly closed the window and put her slippers on. She took the lamp, lit it and walked out of the room, the atmosphere was cold and quiet and she could only here the sound of herself trying to breathe.

Suddenly she opened the door to the great hall door to see nothing but a little bit of moonlight shining through the windows. She looked out the window and saw the moon "I wish you were here mum." She said to the moon while holding her star locket. She turned around and "BANG!" Serena fell to the floor to see the same figure that she saw in the window, she moved back as it started to walk forward.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!" "I'm not for you, I'm looking the Prophecy!" he shouted at the girl, and started to take a large kitchen knife out of his pocket. All of a sudden Serena got up and said "A knife against magic!" she took out her wand. "Now what did Harry tell me about this jinx?" she said to herself." Err... _iceleamas, esmellibamas, Expelliumas!" _she said finally getting it, then the creature suddenly was hit by a blue lightning bolt and hit the floor.

"Oh you done it!" he said getting up and walking at a fast speed towards her, Serena started to run towards the front of the hall. But unfortunately tripped, "Ow!" she screamed as she lay there on the floor. He walked forward in rage then he took his blade and cut her on her arm, but before he could get any deeper she suddenly raised her hand towards him and he flew back hitting the door. Everything was quiet and Serena didn't know if he was still breathing so she walked cautiously towards him.

She looked at him then bent down to check if he was breathing, then suddenly he took his knife out and deeply wounded her on the arm. She fell back, and then suddenly the creature disappeared into thin air. Suddenly there was a big bang as the door opened to all the teachers and students.

They were all shocked to see Serena on the floor and Harry lifting Serena up and the teachers examining the scenery. "Harry, take Serena to the hospital wing!" Dumbledore called out from across the room. "We'll help!" said Ron coming out of the crowd saying to Harry. "Ron I'm sorry about th-"but was stopped by Ron saying "It's alright I know you like her." He said while Harry blushed.

The next day everyone was talking about how Serena fought off the mask person and survived. Harry stayed in the wing all night but Ron and Hermione went to sleep about 3:00 am. Suddenly madam Promfey stepped out of the wing and said "Mr. Potter" suddenly Harry jumped up out of his sleep forgetting what happened, but then remembering where and what happened last night.

"You may meet her" she said opening the door. Harry held his breath and walked in to the room to find a sleeping Serena. The room was filled with light and there were about two dozen gifts that owls were coming through the window and dropping.

He walked towards Serena and looked at her closely and all of a sudden he kissed her on the lips, she woke up in an instant and without thinking pulled Harry closer. Harry didn't even notice that she was awake and returned the kiss.

"Hey Serena hope your felling be-"Ron said as he burst into the room. Soon after he did they broke apart both blushing but annoyed that he had to interrupt them. "Sorry I'll just go." Ron said turning around "No wait I'll come with you" Harry said while turning around to follow him. "Bye, Serena" he said while staring looking at her "Bye" she smiled back at him. "Oh wait Serena, Dumbledore wanted to meet you in his office!" he said quickly before she left.

"Michael!" Vodemort shouted at the man in the white mask "That was your last chance I should Banish you right now to where my father is!" he said getting up while the fire roared. "You were supposed to get the girl" Voldemort said to him while Wormtail was shaking with fear in the corner. "Please give me one more chance master please!" Michael pleaded at his feet. "Fine one more chance" he said in sympathy. "Thank you my lord." He said bowing.

It was night time when Serena got out of the Hospital wing; she was walking down the hallway when something made a noise that was hissing. She turned around and saw nothing but the fire in the goblets; suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her in the corridor. "Armagh" she said as someone put their hand around her mouth, "Ssssh it's just me, Harry. "He said while closing the door. "I have to go to the hall!"

She said but being pulled back by Harry, "Come on we haven't finished what we started "he said pulling her back. "Fine close your eyes" she said while moving closer. "Bye!" she said running out of the corridor, they opened the Great hall doors to find Dumbledore telling everybody something.

"Thank you for joining us!" he said while pointing to one of the seats. "Anyway, this artifact comes all way from the moon kingdom!" Suddenly Serena started panic. And a picture of the moon princess, he said trying to find it in this silver book with the words 'Moon kingdom' written on it. Then Serena said,

_Here my words, here my cry _

_Sailor from other side_

_Come to us I call you here _

_Come to us and settle here_

Usagi said under her breath. (I might say that now, Usagi Serena) "What did you say, Usagi?" said Parvati. "Err nothing" she said smiling. Suddenly the Great doors opened revealing a woman with Dark hair, and a violet uniform with green hair at the bottom.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore said as the woman walked on to the stage. "I'm the new defence against the dark arts teacher, I sent my owl a week ago" Setsuna said as Dumbledore looked into her eyes and went into a trance. Dumbledore shook his head and turned towards the crowd, of puzzled kids.

"This Setsuna Miow (I think that's her name), she'll be your new DADA teacher (Defence against the dark arts DADA) "And you will call her Professor.Miow" everyone clapped and the boys started to cheer, including Harry. "Harry sit down!" said Serena pulling him down.

Setsuna looked behind her at the table of teachers, and looked at a particular witch. Serena looked at Setsuna then found her looking at, Professor.Mcgonall. They seemed to be talking through I contact but Serena just ignored it and just started to listen to Ron talking about his trip to Egypt.

When everyone settled they had dinner and went to the common room.

"But I wasn't expecting you till next week." said Professor.Mcgonall. "Well I came early because of the _prophecy" _she whispered to her. Setsuna and Professor.Mcgonall were talking in the broom cupboard; suddenly a boy emerged into the closet by his wand.

"Professor.Mcgonall, Professor.Miow" said Neville Longbottom. "I just came here to get a broom because someone popped a huge bad of 'Every flavour Beans' and it went all over the common room." "ok go now, Mr.Longbottom!" Professor.Mcgonall said as Neville grabbed the broom and ran out of the cupboard with fear.

In the common room

"Come on Harry, The Sailor scouts first enemy was!" said Hermione trying to tutor Harry. "Err... two" said Harry unsure, "Uggh, I give up ask Usagi to do it" "She helped Ron and his in the top 10 in our class!" She said while packing her books and going up the stairs.

Harry turned around to see Serena sitting on the window bench (I don't know what you call it!) and reading a book with the moonlight shining on her. "Umm Serena can you, help me" said Harry uncomfortable remembering the incident that happened in the Hospital wing. Serena's gaze redirected from the book to Harry. "Sure" said Serena hitting the cushion indicating him to sit there, so what do you need help on?" she said getting her bag.

Everyone saw them and decided to go to bed, "Hey where you all going?" Usagi asked to everyone. "Going to bed!" everyone replied running up the stairs and laughing. "Anyway, what do you need help on?" she said switching her stare to Harry's book. "Oh so you need help on the 'Moon kingdom" she said looking at it.

"Yeah I don't get about this moon princess." He said looking at the picture. "Well she was the daughter of the Moon Queen, Queen Serenity!" she said to Harry. Harry looked at Serena in surprise, "That's not even in the text book how'd you know that?" Harry said getting the textbook and skimming through it to see anything about the Queen.

"Umm, lucky guess" Serena trying to smile, so that Harry didn't see that her former mother was the Moon queen. Harry stopped on a page, "hey isn't that locket on your neck the same as the one in this book." Harry said carefully searching the neck of the Moon princess. "Err, it might be I got it off EBay, so maybe" "Anyway I'm tired got to go to bed" "Bye" she said gathering her books and about to walk on the stairs. "Serena, is there something, you're not telling me"

And with those words Serena's pounded against her chest, "No, why would you think that" she said turning around. "You do trust me, don't you" Serena said as she closed her eyes thinking that it would be better for her past life to be kept unknown, so hoping for he to say, no, so they could break up. "Yes I do trust" Serena felt a tear fall on her hands as she held her textbooks against her chest. "If we are going to continue with this relationship then we have to build it on trust and we have to be honest with each other. You know everything about me, now, it's your turn" Serena's started to pound even more and if it got stronger it would probably go out of her chest.

"Well Harry you know me, so if you're thinking that I'm not telling you everything, maybe" Serena's heart stopped, and closed her eyes. "Maybe, we should break up" Harry's face went pale, "no I wasn't saying that-" "please harry don't make this harder then it seems" and with those words Serena ran up the stone stairs into darkness.

In Magix of Drama (I made that up)

Everyone came in after having a nice Night, except two souls that didn't sleep a wink, when Miss.Drackum came into the class."Good morning, everyone!" she said getting the class register out, "Good morning Miss.Drackum."They replied. "Today class a very exciting things happening this year!" she said with a warm smile on her face.

"This year were gonna have the Christmas time musical!" (I know they've just started but that's the only one that looks good) Exciting filled the room with loudness, then she stepped onto the stage and said "Ok everybody hush!" everyone started to be quiet, "The story is set about two lovers who meet, but their fathers are enemies"

"So they try to hide their love, but one day when they get together someone takes a picture and send them it but demands to give 100 thousand dollars to him or will attack all of their friends!" she said while everybody gasped."This will all happen a week after we come back from summer holidays""So the auditions will be held for the main characters, Crystal and Jason will be held today at 3:00 pm!" "And so with that let's begin move onto Drama!"

"God, Ron when they say hold them emotionally they don't mean hold someone and make faces!" Hermione said while walking out of the 'Magix of Drama' class. "Well that's what I thought it meant, god you don't need to get up in my grill!" he said back. "Hey wait up guys!" called out Serena, "Hey" they both said to her, so you going to try out for the play" she said looking eager.

"Sorry, we'll have to pass me and Hermione are going to-"Ron said but was nudged in the stomach. "Oh we have to... Oh look there's Pavarti, let's go!" she said with a smile trying to hide what Ron was really saying. Serena was sitting near the lake when Cho, Hermione, and Luna came and said "What's wrong, Serena?" they asked, "Nothing" She said trying to hide her tears.

"You're crying!" said Hermione; "Please tell us what's wrong!" said Hermione putting her arm around her. Serena looked towards the lake, "Nothing" she said hiding her expression. "Come on you can tell us" said the girls. Then Serena couldn't hide the secret any longer the pressure was bubbling inside when suddenly "I'M THE MOON PRINCESS!" Serena's voice echoed throughout the whole lake.

All of their eyes opened as wide as they could, Hermione looked like her eyes had shattered into a million tiny pieces and only some left in the socket. "You're the, the, the, Moon Princess, Serenity!" Luna said in disbelief. Serena was in even more shock than the others that she actually said that. "Well does anybody else know?" Cho asked. "No, nobody knows except the teachers, not even, Harry" Serena said looking away from the group and putting her soft finger in the water making sapphire ripples.

"Not even, Harry knows!" Hermione said very concerned, "You have to tell him, Serena" "Or, this entire thing inside you is just gonna burst out, like it did just now." Hermione continued.

"Well, ok" "But, I can't just tell him that, especially just after we broke up!" Serena said burying her head in her arms. "Ok then, then we have to get you, and Harry back together!" Hermione, Luna, and Cho shouted.

"Well, that's gonna be kinda hard seeing that Parvati and Harry are together" Serena sighed as she said it, "Well this is gonna be harder than I thought, were gonna start anyway!" "Hermione makeup, Luna hair, as for me I'll do fashion..."

In the Mad house (Mad house Drama studio)

"Ok take one and that's your partner for the auditions." She said giving Harry a slip, it said 'Serena', "Ugh she doesn't even want to be together and now were partners." "Wow, she's so beautiful!" the hall was filled with, Harry turned around to find a girl that glistened in the sun, with long blond hair up to her hips, and a white tank top with a white skirt as white as cream.

She walked down the steps while everyone stared at her, "Usagi, is that you!" he said pushing in the crowd. "Hi sorry I'm late, I couldn't decide what to wear!" she said dusting off her clothes,

"Anyway Usagi your partner is uh... Harry!" Miss.Drackum said taking the list out. "Fine" she said making kissy faces at the boys, Harry walked up to her and took her by the hand and said "come on".

"Ok everybody, first were going to do singing, so Serena Harry you're first!"She said while they walked to the piano. "Ok guys I'll start off and then Serena you join in." Parvarti said as she was annoyed that her and Harry was paired up and she got paired up with Neville, while Harry and Serena nodded.

**(You are the music in me, by Vanessa Anne hudgens, Zac efron, Album: High school musical) **

**(Everyone joins in, in the end)**

As the song finished Harry and Serena somehow ended in each other's arms, both looking deeply in her eyes. "CRANK" could be heard as Pavarti pushed her chair out and walked towards the door in anger while Harry let go or Serena and followed. "OWW, GOD!" Serena said as she fell on the floor as she looked at the wound on her arm, there were heaps of blood flowing out. "Serena!" Harry said running towards her. Suddenly the windows shattered open. They all looked out and on the pitch the dark make was made and a huge burst of dark energy was blasting towards the sky making a purple portal.

"Harry, go, the pitch go now!" "Serena no I can't leave you!" "Just go!" "I'll be fine!" Serena felt awful but had to do it "UGH!" "WOAH!" Harry said as he flew back out of the window.

Serena closed her eyes _"Setsuna, the pitch I think it might be Negerverse Evil" "Yes, princess" _

When Harry reached outside lightning crashed on the castle roofs, Harry ran towards the pitch to find Wormtail. "What do you want Wormtail!" Harry said taking his wand out, "Now calm down, we don't any wands." Wormtail said taking his wand and putting it down, "All I want is the Moon child."

Setsuna's face went pale, Setsuna ran up the field to the stands. 'Pluto Make-up' (I forgot what it was, I even asked my sister so don't question me) there was a huge light in the stands; everyone looked up to see Sailor Pluto in her sailor scout uniform. (I forgot the moves what Sailor Pluto does, so please don't say anything I'm a real bad memory person) "TIME BLAST! GO"

Suddenly a huge purple ball came hurdling towards Wormtail but suddenly a man in a black tuxedo holding a black rose, took the black rose and hit the blast. The blast disappeared; Sailor Pluto stared deeply at the figure standing on the stands opposite her. "T-tuxedo mask" she said in disbelief, "Hello, Sailor Pluto" he said jumping of the stands.

"y-you've join the dark side" she said thinking about how Serena would feel, "How could you do this to Ser-!" but stopped to see Harry listening. "Oh, what were you going to say Sailor Pluto!" said Wormtail, "You haven't told him have you!" Wormtail said looking at Harry and pointing at him. "Don't you dare, TIME PORTAL!" she said before he said anything. A purple portal emerged at the back of the pitch, "I'LL GET HER!" Wormtail said as his voice faded, everyone screamed as half of the pitch got sucked in the portal and scratched Harry but didn't notice.

Suddenly Sailor Pluto jumped off the stands and on to the pitch, "Harry, go check on Serena" she said putting her arms on him. Harry ran to the Hospital wing, to find everyone crowded around a single bed. "What's happened, she's gone pale and her pulse stop!" said a girl in the crowd. Harry heart missed a beat, "Could that be- know it can't be" he said to himself mentally. He walked forward slowly, he pushed everyone out of the way, and there he saw a pale girl and blond girl lying on the bed.

"Usagi!" "Please wake up!" he said holding her hand. Tears fled down Harry's eyes, "Please, please wake up I'll do anything!" he said kissing her hand. Then the sun went down and up came the moon, outside wolves started to howl. "Serena, please come back to me!" Then the rain started to fall. "I Love you, Serena!" he said while his tear fell on to her hand. Suddenly there was a huge light between Serena's and Harry's hands, and then unexpectedly her crystal came out. Rapidly the light grew; it shone through the whole room. Then the Crystal went back in her broach.

"Ugh, where am I?" Serena said sitting up. "I'm hungry, did I miss breakfast?" she said scratching her head, Harry laughed and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered and laughed.

Hi sir, I heard you wanted to see me?" Serena whispered looking at the huge room."Yes come in" he said while waving his hand to come in, "Have a seat" he said but Usagi felt a bit unsure she should have come. "Yes I wanted to talk to you about the incident that happened yesterday." He said while Serena felt uncomfortable. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming and cut yourself by... accident" he said while Serena felt so hurt that someone wouldn't believe her.

"Excuse me sir how could you say that?" "He was actually there!" she said but didn't notice that her voice raised so high it could be heard out of the room. "Serena we, or the ministry couldn't find anything, and our detectives are the best in the Ministry!"

"Well if you feel that way I'll prove it to you!" she said getting up and shutting the slamming the door. As soon as she got out she thought that what she said was wrong and seemed hurtful and go say sorry but then she thought of it and decided not to.

:

'

Well everybody, I have called you here for three special reasons. One said Dumbledore, our Qudditch field has been... well you can't play Qudditch until further notice!" he said while everyone booed and cheered. "Any way, the second reason is, I just got the results of who is going to star as Crystal and Jason in our summer musical _Secret Lovers. _Miss.Drackum walked on stage and gave Dumbledore a blue piece of paper.

"We have the results of the summer time musical" Dumbledore said waving it around in the air.

**Back on the benches**

"_Stop, Harry!_" Serena whispered while Harry tried to kiss her on the neck, "Oh come on, one quick one" he said trying again.

"And the results of Crystal and Jason are... HARRY POTTER AND SERENA!" he said.

Harry was about to kiss her when Serena got up, "Come on Harry were going to get congratulated!" She said giggling and walking towards the teachers. Dumbledore shook both their hands, "Well done you two!" he said while they walked back to their seats. "So Harry where you going for the summer?" Serena asked sitting back down, "Well I'm probably going to the Dursley's house or going to Ron's!" he said thinking about it.

"Oh... I'm probably going to-!" Serena said, but stopped and thought of where she was going to go to. Harry looked at Serena and saw a cheerless face about where she was going so he said "Why don't you come with me?" he said holding her face in his palms."No, I wouldn't want to intrude" she said, "No, I'm sure the Dursley's wouldn't mind if you came!" he said. "Are you sure?" she said "Of course!" he said hugging her.

"Now all we have a live performance from the STAR LIGHTS!" Serena's faced went pale. "Serena are you okay? Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder and looking at her pale face.

"Yeah fine." She said looking at Setsuna giving the did-you-do-this look. The great doors revealing three guys standing in the door way, the great hall was filled with screaming girls. "Thank you thank you – dumpling head is that you?" he said trying to get past the screaming fans. Serena quickly turned away, "Serena is he talking to you?" Harry said turning her back. Seiya finally got out of all the screaming fans and said "It is you!" he said lifting her odangoes, "Hi Seiya." She said hiding her face in her arms.

"So what you doing here, Usagi?" two young boy came running from the other fans, "Hi Yaten, Taki!" (I think that's how you spell it!") She said trying to ignore the question that they just asked 'cuz of all the people around them.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, "Well we got this gig and realised what happened in Japan so we came and enrolled as students!" said Taki. "So what song are you singing?" Serena asked trying to get away from the fact, "Well we were gonna sing... well I know you're a good singer and the song you wrote for Mamourchan!"

"I don't know you're supposed to sing-"Serena said but was cut by Harry saying "Come on Serena!", "Ok for you" Serena said kissing Harry. Serena got out of the smooth bench and her heart was thumping thinking she was going to sing in front of everybody. "Err, Hermione, Cho can you help me back up! Serena said giving them the pleaded." "Sure!" they both said Getting off the smooth bench.

"So dumpling, just wondering, who's that guy?" Seiya asked, "He's Harry, my _boyfriend_" Serena said feeling uncomfortable thinking the last time they met he liked her. "Oh... well come one!" he said helping her on stage. "Hi everybody this is a song for someone who had our ups and downs, but still loved me!" "And I hope he likes this!" she said while her voiced echoed in the Hall by the microphone. "Ok 1, 2, 3!" Seiya and started to play...

**(Everywhere, by Michelle Branch)**

Everyone cheered and started to throw their hats off! "WELL I HOPED YOU LIKE THE SUPRISE AND, GOODNIGHT!" he said waving his wand towards and suddenly fireworks emerged of the bewitched ceiling.

"Serena, have you ever thought of telling everyone you're... Sailor moon" Seiya asked Usagi walking down the corridor after a bruiting, hour of detention by professor Snape because Draco kept on taking pieces of paper and making them into aeroplanes and throwing them right at Usagi's hair, and Seiya trying to defend her but accidently shouting at the same time.

"Yeah duh, but I have to keep it a secret" "If people find out, you know who will kill many people I love" "And I've told three people that I trust" she said holding her star locket. "Any way Serena, Setsuna said we have to practice for the prophecy!" "Wait what's all about this prophecy!" she said but was stopped by Seiya leaving her to go to his next class.

"Ugh someday..." Serena said holding her hand out in a fist. "Hey you!" said Harry coming to kiss Serena, "So do you want to skip lunch and go to the broom cupboard and... do an experiment!" but was cut by Serena said. "As interesting as that sounds, I can't I have to do... this thing" Serena said feeling uncomfortable lying to Harry.

"What can be better than doing a science experiment!" he said pulling her closer. "Ok, I'll..." said Serena coming close to his face... "Go!" she said running and giggling.

:

"Moon Septar elimination" Sailor Moon commanded with a huge sound blew through the black forest. "Ugh!" Sailor Healer said while he dodged the attack."That's it for today!" Sailor Pluto said jumping out of an oak tree, "Okay!" Seiya said running to get his towel before she changed her mind. "Usagi you will stay!" Sailor Pluto commanded before they left. "You all leave, but Serena come with me!" Sailor Pluto said while dragging her towards the lake. "Setsuna, where are you taking me why can't go?" "Remember I told you that were going to start your training!" she said holding her tender hand.

"Your Fired!" said Rita Sketer throwing the newspaper at Collin Creaveys face and walking away, "But I worked hard on this story!" Collin said following her. "Ha, _Qudditch tryouts start Monday_!" she said pulling her bag off the table. "Please, give me one chance!" "I'll show you I can do a good paper!" Collin said on his knees, "Fine, one last chance kid" Rita said stopping. "Thanks!" Collin said running out of the building.

"Setsuna, why am I standing in a lake?" Serena said while Setsuna was meditating, "The Lake is peaceful, serene, and good place for your training" Setsuna said getting up. "Let the water pass through your body" she said exhaling. "Yeah yeah, _whatever,_what does this even have to do with my training" Serena said looking bored. Then all of sudden two fish came out of nowhere and started to swim around Serena (Right now she's a sailor scout!), "The Ocean and Moon spirit, are your ancestors" Setsuna said bowing in respect.

"Ying Yang, Ocean moon, together as one" Setsuna said. Serena looked deeply at the fish, then saw what Setsuna was talking about the black and white dots on the head was the Ocean and the moon together as one. "Are you ready to embrace the power inside of you" Setsuna said closing her eyes. Suddenly Serena's eyes went bright, "_I'm ready!_" Serena's voice sounded as if someone else was talking.

!!

"Where I'm going to find a big story about!" but stopped to see a huge light come from the forest. "There's my story!" he said getting his camera out of his bag. "Serena, embrace the power within you!" Setsuna said while Serena lifted her hands to make a water tornado. Suddenly she ran into the tornado emerging with it. All of a sudden Setsuna got out a box out of her bag, she opened it and a dark figure swam up and hurdled towards Serena.

"AAGH! Take this" Serena said charging at the dementer, "_Blue Serene Horses!" _Serena called out across the water. Unexpectedly there was a great surge of water come up in the size of a horse across at the start of the water, and a collection of horses came hurdling towards them.

"Oh my god! This is gonna make front page" Collin whispered in the trees. "Snap!" was sounded in the trees, Setsuna turned round to find Collin taking pictures. "Uh oh, I better get this to Rita quick!" he said noticing Setsuna seeing him.

"Serena where were you, I missed you at lunch?" Harry said, moving up on the bench in the great hall, they didn't really like it there but it was the only place to hang out after Fudge was at Hagrid's, and there cleaning Gryffindor Tower/Common Room because Ron's bird knocked everything down. "Oh, I had stuff to do!" Serena said telling the truth but felt a bit guilty. "Harry, Usagi, look what's in the news!" Hermione said hurdling towards them and giving them the news.

**'_Sailor moon strikes back!" _**

**Yesterday Sailor moon was seen spotted in the black forest supposedly was practicing magic to defend Hogwarts, or is she serving the Dark lord? We went to Cornelius Fudge and he says "I don't know why Sailor moon's here!" "She's supposed to be in Japan!" "All I know she might be under the dark side, or the Dementer wouldn't have been after her!" after that he says he has no comment on the fact.**

**If you see her call:**

**0184367489.**

**Or go to**

**Rita Sketer**

**Daily Prophet Reporter**

"That just wrong, how do they know sailor moon's on the dark side!" Serena said scrunching the newspaper. "Harry look at this, there's this film called _Blood_ it looks good and look there basing in on to a real story." Ron said opening the paper again. "And there inviting one lucky winner to the set and the person it's based on!" Ron said cutting the slip so he could fill it to win. "There done!" Ron said giving it to his owl, "Hey, Serena I've never seen what breed your owl is?" Said Ron while everyone agreed, "Oh, mine's a _Winter Flake_" she has light silver wings that shines in the light, and a body of white that looks like pile of white snow. "Any way we have to go to the Common Room and see if there done so we can pack our stuff." They all said getting off the bench and headed towards the door.

:

So Seiya where are you going for summer," Serena said catching up with him when walking through the Forbidden Forest. "Well I'm gonna stay with Setsuna in her mansion about 15 minutes from Harry's place. "Wait how do you know that I'm going with Harry?" "Umm... ok, ok Setsuna told me. "Whatever, I have to go see Harry, catch you later!" Serena said leaving the closet.

"Bye Serena!" he said, he walked out of the line that was leading towards the trains and into the left, and then he checked if she left then pulled out a blue orb. "Master I've located her." Seiya said to the orb, then the orb shifted around and a dark figure of the dark lord appeared. "Good Seiya, you have proved yourself worthy" said the dark lord peering at Seiya. "Thank you, Master..."

!!

HOPED YOU LIKE MY CHAPTER!

**Peace!!**

**Ryan Unmole!!**

**(RyanUnmole123)!!1**


End file.
